Learn
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seorang Vampire polos seperti Hinata, mencoba untuk berburu pertama kalinya. Setelah tujuh belas tahun tidak pernah di biarkan keluar rumah oleh orang tua ataupun kakaknya dan akhirnya dirinya berhasil kabur. Polos dan tidak tahu tentang cara berburu, gadis itu malah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah mabuk/For SHDL 2015/Myth : Vampire/RnR :D


**Learn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair :** **SasuHina**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

* * *

 **"SasuHinaDays Love 2015."**

* * *

 **Promt : Myth (Vampire)**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama bertahun-tahun, ia hanya bisa berdiri di balik jendela. Sinar matahari yang hanya sedikit mengenai kamarnya, tidak membuatnya takut, malah cenderung ingin melihat lebih dekat seperti apa benda yang selalu bersinar di pagi dan siang hari itu.

Yah tapi apa daya-

Baru saja hendak melangkahkan lebih dekat dan membuka jendela kamarnya, sebelum tangan berkulit pucat itu menggapai jendela-

 **Brak!**

"Hinata!"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka cepat, menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang terlihat panik. Seperti tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan, teriakan itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

Gadis yang baru beranjak tujuh belas tahun itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengerutkan kening kesal, dengan kembungan pipi.

" _Neji-nii_! Ada apa lagi?!" dia sudah cukup bosan mendengar teriakan kakaknya yang selalu saja muncul saat dirinya hendak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ya, membuka jendela termasuk aneh di keluarganya atau lebih tepatnya tidak di ijinkan hanya untuknya saja.

Neji Hyuuga berjalan mendekati adiknya, "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan, jangan membuka jendela saat siang hari." Mencoba mengingatkan kembali.

Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu menoleh ke arah lain, sifat pemalunya hilang kalau sedang bersama keluarganya, apalagi untuk hal-hal menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sedikit, apa salahnya?" bertanya pelan, Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Tangan kekar itu menepuk kecil puncak kepala adiknya, "Kau tahu kan akibatnya kalau bangsa kita terkena sinar matahari, seperti apa?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa _Niisan_ bisa tetap keluar saat siang, dan untukku hanya melihat sedikit saja tidak boleh." Pertanyaan yang keluar berkali-kali, Hinata tidak akan pernah bosan sebelum menemukan jawabannya.

Dan kali ini-

"Tubuhmu lemah Hinata, dan satu hal lagi kecerobohanmu membuat _Niisan, Kaasan_ serta _Tousan_ takut membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana."

Pandangan mata yang tak melihatnya, bisa membuktikan kalau kakaknya tengah berbohong. Hinata tahu itu,

Sang Hyuuga hanya diam, menepis pelan tangan sang kakak dari rambutnya. Berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia lebih baik ke ruang baca, tempat kesukaannya sejak dulu.

"Mengertilah Hinata,"

Langkah kaki terhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana-

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kalian terus berbohong padaku," berujar singkat dan menutup pintu kamarnya cepat.

"….."

Meninggalkan Neji di sana sendiri, laki-laki berumur dua puluh lima itu hanya menatap kepergian adiknya sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarganya memang termasuk ke dalam bangsa Vampire, bangsa yang tidak bisa menikmati sinar matahari, dan mencari makan hanya saat malam hari. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari semua hal itu, termasuk jangka hidup yang lebih panjang di bandingkan manusia biasa.

Kadang-kadang Hinata benar-benar berharap kalau dirinya bisa lahir di keluarga biasanya saja, menjadi seorang manusia, bukan Vampire yang tidak bisa berkutik saat terkena sinar matahari.

Walau di jaman modern ini banyak ilmuwan bangsanya yang menggunakan kepintaran mereka untuk membuat daya tahan tubuh Vampire menjadi kuat terhadap sinar matahari. Dan alhasil yang baru di temukan saat ini hanya sebuah pil kecil yang harus di minum saat ingin berpergian saat siang, itupun hanya berkisar sampai empat-lima jam.

Biarpun begitu, Hinata ingin mencobanya! Tidak apa-apa walau waktunya hanya sedikit, setidaknya dia bisa melihat dunia luar.

Bahkan ayahnya melarang ia untuk keluar saat malam juga. Itu lebih buruk lagi!

Tubuhnya memang lemah sejak kecil, tapi dia masih bisa berlompatan di atas gedung dengan lincah, jadi tidak masalah kan?!

'Pokoknya hari ini aku harus keluar, meski sebentar aku ingin melihat kehidupan manusia biasa seperti apa.' Dirinya yang belum pernah berburu mangsa sama sekali dan hanya mendapatkan makanan dari hasil berburu ayah, kakak, dan keluarga lainnya semakin membuatnya tak puas.

Di usianya yang ke tujuh belas, Hinata harus bisa pergi ke kota yang kebetulan berada dekat dari kediamannya. Turun dari bukit sekitar tiga puluh menit tidak masalah untuknya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tujuh malam, Hinata segera bersiap-siap dengan tas kecilnya, dia harus bisa mengelabui kakaknya untuk bisa pergi dari sini.

Mengemas tak kecil itu dengan obat-obatan dan sengaja tidak membawa persediaan darah. Sang Hyuuga ingin berburu sendiri hari ini, setelah bertahun-tahun selalu bergantung pada keluarga, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Semua sudah siap," gadis itu berbisik kecil sembari mengangguk senang, senyuman di wajah pucatnya terlihat.

Biasanya pukul tujuh kakaknya akan datang lagi untuk memeriksa kamarnya, dan beberapa anggota keluarga di rumah ini akan pergi berburu.

Dan seperti perkiraannya-

 **Tok-Tok**

Pintu kamarnya terketuk pelan, ia sigap menyembunyikan tasnya di bawah tempat tidur, "Hinata, kau ada di dalam?"

"I..iya," dirinya hanya menjawab singkat, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka. Neji berdiri dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan kesukaannya, selain darah pastinya.

Berpura-pura duduk manis sambil membaca buku, menoleh singkat ke arah sang kakak, " _Niisan_ tidak usah mengecekku setiap saat seperti ini, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun,"

Nampan segera di letakkan berdekatan dengan Hinata, laki-laki coklat yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kau tetap adik kecilku sampai saat ini."

"Dan kalian mengekangku,"

Helaan napas terdengar berat, "Bisakah hari ini kita tidak membicarakan hal itu? Beberapa hari ini kau tidak pernah kulihat tersenyum."

"Aku tidak bisa _Niisan_ ,"

"Hanya sekali saja? Untuk kakakmu ini?" menepuk kepala adiknya, sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau kakaknya pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan ayah mereka. Dengan mengekang Hinata seperti ini, Neji juga sebenarnya tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi apa boleh buat-

Vampire cantik itu menoleh menatap kakaknya sekali lagi, menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil, "Su..sudah kan?" suara gugupnya kembali keluar jika dalam keadaan malu seperti ini.

"Nah itu baru adikku," Neji balas mengacak rambut Hinata, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit.

" _Niisan_ bawakan makanan kesukaanmu, dan segeralah tidur, oke?" menasehati gadis indigo itu sekali lagi.

Hampir saja Hinata berniat protes, tapi mengingat rencananya malam ini. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan itu cukup membuat Neji lega.

Tanpa ragu sang Hyuuga sulung beranjak pergi dari kamar adiknya.

" _Oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi, Niisan_."

Dan pintu tertutup kembali.

"…"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ia rasa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan jalan rahasia miliknya. Jalan rahasia yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini ia buat matang-matang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh," mengerang kecil, Sang Hyuuga menyipitkan salah satu matanya saat jaket yang ia gunakan sedikit tersangkut pada paku kecil. Rencana kaburnya berhasil, setelah menunggu keadaan di rumahnya sepi, barulah Hinata mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari jendela. Biasanya kakaknya akan menurunkan penjagaan jika waktu malam tiba. Dan untunglah kali ini tidak ada penjaga rumah yang melihatnya melompat dari kamar miliknya.

Tetap menjaga untuk tidak membuat suara sebising apapun, dan langsung saja tanpa basa-basi saat melihat pagar rumahnya yang kebetulan sekali berasal dari tanaman, membuat keuntungannya bertambah.

Dan beginilah sekarang, setelah berhasil melubangi atau lebih tepatnya membuat tanaman pagar itu terpotong pas sekali dengan kondisi tubuhnya, Hinata bersorak dalam hati. Segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan merangkak keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Dengan lecet di mana-mana-

Terbukti kalau ucapan kakaknya ada benarnya juga.

Dia memang sedikit ceroboh, "Be..berhasil, hh~" menarik jaketnya yang berhasil terlepas dari paku kecil, bisa ia rasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Merinding sekilas, dan mengeratkan jaket, perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

 **Syuuu~**

Kedua Lavender itu membulat, senyuman di wajah cantiknya mengembang, "Hu..waa! A..Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari rumah," berujar kecil, kedua tangan sang gadis Vampire mengepal senang.

Ia tidak sabar ingin berburu sendiri, mungkin setelah mendapatkan satu atau dua buruan dia akan pulang dan besok semua orang tidak akan tahu kalau dirinya berhasil keluar saat malam.

"A..aku tidak akan pergi lama, _Tousan, Kaasan, Niisan_ ," menoleh sebentar ke arah rumahnya, sampai tak menunggu lama lagi.

 **Sret!**

Kaki jenjang itu segera bergerak lincah menuju pepohonan di dekatnya, melompati dahan-dahan yang kuat dengan cepat. Jika kalian pikir karena dirinya tidak pernah keluar dari rumah membuat tubuhnya bertambah lemah atau tidak bisa di gerakan, kalian salah-

Hinata bahkan cenderung berolahraga di dalam rumah, dengan fasilitas yang di buatkan ayahnya membuat ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan masa remajanya hanya untuk berdiam diri.

Yah, meskipun-

"H-hyaa!"

 **Srak! Bruk!"**

" _I..ittai_!" suara tubuh jatuh dari atas pohon setelah beberapa menit berlompatan terdengar keras, sang empunya mengerang sakit. Memegangi pantatnya yang berdenyut dan pipinya yang kini terkena goresan dahan.

Oke, sepertinya kecerobohannya sedang dalam tingkat atas kali ini.

"A..aku harus hati-hati," memandang ke atas dan menatap pohon-pohonan tinggi di dekatnya, membuat Hinata meringis.

Berburu untuk yang pertama kalinya-

Lebih baik dia lompat hati-hati saja.

Memantapkan hati sekali lagi, gadis itu bergegas bangkit setelah membersihkan pakaiannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan, dan kembali melompat tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan malam yang sangat indah, bulan yang bersinar terang, angin dan pepohonan yang bergerak pelan, senyum di wajah Hinata semakin melebar, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya melihat ke segala arah.

Saking asyiknya, tanpa ia sadari, perjalanan yang mengambil waktu setengah jam membuat manik Lavender itu melihat lampu-lampu kota bersinar semakin dekat dengannya.

Kota yang masih bekerja di saat malam-

Lampu yang terang, dan bahkan suara kendaraan yang dulu hanya bisa ia dengar lewat radio atau melihatnya di buku, ayahnya memang keterlaluan~

Menghentikan langkahnya, wajah pucat itu terlihat sangat senang, baru pertama kali ini ia merasakannya!

"Ja..jadi ini kota Konoha? I..indahnya~" menatap lampu-lampu kota yang membuat pemandangan semakin indah di matanya.

Ia ingin lebih mendekat-

"Mungkin aku bisa berburu sekarang~" merasa tidak sabar ingin mencicipi darah manusia hasil buruannya sendiri. Hinata segera melihat keadaan sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya berterbangan nantinya.

"…"

"…."

Kondisi aman-

Bukit rumahnya semakin menjauh darinya, dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa masuk ke kota itu,

Sang Hyuuga segera berlompatan menuju gedung tinggi, dengan rambut indigo yang ia ikat agar tidak menganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meneliti, sembari melincahkan kakinya berlompatan di atas gedung tinggi, melihat dari atas bagaimana kondisi manusia di bawah sana.

"Ba..banyak ada sekali manusia di sini, aku bisa memilih mereka~" antusias, Hinata langsung saja mencari mangsanya.

Melirik dengan cepat-

Ke kanan, menemukan banyak wanita paruh baya bersama anak mereka, saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum.

"…"

Oke, entah kenapa Hinata tidak tega. Gadis itu tanpa basa-basi menggeleng cepat, 'Tidak boleh memangsa orang yang sudah punya keluarga!' itu prinsipnya mulai hari ini.

Lirik ke kiri kali ini-

Banyaknya pasangan saling bergandengan tangan, tukar senyum, dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jangan mereka!

Lihat ke arah lain-

Anak kecil-

Jangan!

Keluarga bahagia-

Tidak!

Nenek-nenek-

Itu apalagi!

Banyak laki-laki kekar dan kuat-

Oke, yang itu Hinata takut. Kekuatan bangsa Vampire memang bisa di katakan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih kuat di banding manusia, tapi tetap saja mental Hinata yang tidak bisa di tolerir.

'Ke..kenapa sulit sekali mencari mangsa?!' bertanya terus menerus, sambil terus melompati gedung.

"…."

Lompat-

Lompat-

Lom-

 **Bruk! Prang!**

Hinata hampir terpeleset mendengar suara keras itu, dirinya baru sadar kalau melompat ke arah tempat yang sepertinya sepi dari manusia.

Dirinya menoleh ke bawah cepat-

Mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ada satu manusia di sana, tergeletak, dan mencoba kembali bangkit tapi tidak bisa.

"Ugh-"

Telinga supernya mendengar erangan sakit, gadis yang kebetulan baik hati itu tanpa basa-basi segera turun dari gedung dengan hati-hati.

Suara hentakan pelan, dan perlahan muncul dari balik kegelapan, di saat tidak ada lampu yang menyorotinya.

"Si..alan," erangan yang makin terdengar membuatnya cepat-cepat mendekati sosok manusia di sana.

"….."

Memastikan semua keadaan aman-

Dan kali ini, ia bisa menebak, hanya ada dirinya dan sosok itu di sini.

Sosok pemuda berambut raven yang terus menerus mengerang sakit, sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil bangkit dan mencoba duduk.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?" sedikit takut bertanya, Hinata memperlihatkan dirinya.

Menatap sosok pemuda itu khawatir, keadaannya terlihat aneh.

"Hn, siapa-hik kau?"

Dia cegukan?

Lalu kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti itu?

Di tambah lagi pakaian serta rambut yang acak-acakan, apa dia habis bertempur sama manusia lainnya?

Tidak mendapat respon darinya selama beberapa menit membuat pemuda di sana mengulang pembicaraan dengan kesal.

"Kutanya-hik-sekali lagi, siapa kau-hik?"

Hinata gagap sebentar-

"A..ah! A..aku hanya kebetulan lewat di sini dan melihat anda, apa anda baik-baik saja?" masih sedikit takut untuk mendekat, dirinya hanya melihat dengan jarak beberapa langkah saja.

"Aku-hik? Baik..baik saja?"

"I..iya,"

Sedetik terdiam, Hinata sukses kaget saat mendengar tawa sinis keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Oke, dia memang aneh! Pa..pasti pemuda ini sedang sakit, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak berminat memburu orang yang sedang sakit!

"Kh! Kau-hik-tidak lihat?! Aku ini..sedang-hik-ada masalah!" raut tenang itu perlahan berubah menjadi seringai. Hinata makin takut, gadis itu reflek memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat pemuda di sana perlahan bangkit dan mendekatinya.

"Ja..jangan mendekat!" mengira bahwa dirinya akan diapa-apakan,

"….."

"Kh, aku-hik-tidak berminat dengan anak kecil," suara dingin itu terdengar pelan di telinganya, Hinata reflek mengadahkan wajah.

Melihat sosok pemuda itu menyeringai, dengan wajah memerah. Kedua matanya terlihat mengantuk dan perlahan menyeret kakinya dengan lemas melewatinya.

"…."

Meninggalkan Hinata di sana, masih mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda tadi.

Tentang-

Anak-anak-

Dia?

Anak-anak?

Usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang! Dia sudah remaja bukan anak-anak lagi!

Kembungan pipi terlihat, kerutan alis pertanda tidak suka makin muncul, tubuh itu berbalik cepat.

Menatap punggung sempoyongan di sana, perlahan tapi pasti Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia ingin menyela perkataan pemuda itu, dirinya sudah tujuh belas tahun dan ini adalah hari perdananya berburu!

Tangan kanan terulur begitu hampir dekat dengan sang pemuda, sampai-

" _A..ano_!"

Sebelum sempat berucap apa-apa-

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh di hadapannya ambruk begitu saja, Hinata terpekik kaget, reflek memundurkan langkah. "Uwa!"

Pemuda itu pingsan, amarah sang Hyuuga surut seketika, berganti bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Apa dia sakit? Wajahnya sampai merah seperti itu? Dan dari penciumannya yang tajam, sejak tadi ia mencium aroma tidak enak. Membuat kepalanya pusing. Hinata tidak suka bau itu.

" _A..ano_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" masih berdiri, menunggu respon.

"…" hening.

Oke, sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar pingsan.

"Ba..bagaimana ini?" kedua manik itu melirik ke seluruh sudut tempat, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini kecuali mereka berdua. Apa dia harus menolong pemuda ini? Tapi tadi dia di ejek anak kecil kan?!

Mendadak kesal, sifat jahat perlahan muncul, 'Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja,' membatin kecil, ya lebih baik dia tinggalkan saja pemuda ini dan pergi berburu. Ia harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin!

"….."

"Aku pergi kalau begitu," berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, membalikkan tubuhnya pelan.

Sedikit melirik ke arah belakang.

"Ugh-" mendengar jelas erangan sakit dari sang empunya. Sebelum akhirnya-

 **Sret!**

Tubuh itu melompat cepat ke atas sebuah tiang listrik yang kebetulan berada di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah Hinata yang terlalu baik untuk seukuran Vampire penyuka darah segar, mangsa yang seharusnya ia lahap malah di tolong begitu saja.

Sang empunya pun bingung sendiri, kenapa dia harus menolongnya? Setelah mendengar erangan sakit tadi, dan meskipun Hinata tidak suka dengan aroma yang di keluarkan pemuda ini. Tapi tetap saja-

Kalau ia gagal mencari mangsa hari ini, dia bisa saja menjadikan pemuda ini sebagai mangsanya kan?

Mencoba memikirkan matang-matang-

Tidak apa-apa untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Mu..mungkin dia bisa jadi mangsa pertamaku," kebetulan pemuda ini tengah tidak sadarkan diri, keuntungannya berlimpah.

"…"

Meneguk ludah pelan, menatap lekat-lekat sosok pemuda raven yang tengah berbaring terlentang di hadapannya. Bibir sang empunya tidak henti-hentinya mengerang dan meracau tidak jelas.

Ini kesempatan-

Dari wajahnya, pemuda ini tergolong tampan, dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang dan kulit yang hampir pucat menyerupainya. Bisa saja kan segarnya darah itu di buktikan dengan ketampanan orangnya? Hinata memang polos.

Menepuk pipi pemuda itu sekali lagi, memastikan dia belum sadar-

"…."

Oke, aman-

Kedua manik Hinata menelusuri setiap sudut tubuh sang empunya, bukan karena dia mau bertindak mesum, tapi karena ingin meneliti sejenak. Ia melihat ke arah leher yang kini terekspos dengan baik-

Leher jenjang yang putih pucat dengan sedikit keringat, dan aliran darah yang bisa ia rasakan lewat penciuman tajamnya.

 **Glek-**

Hinata reflek meneguk ludah, rasa hausnya makin terasa. Ia mengerjap tanpa sadar, "Sepertinya darahnya enak," mirip seperti anak sd baru belajar, gadis itu sedikit kebingungan. Bagian mana yang harus ia gigit? Tangan? Leher? Atau badannya? Oh bisa saja pipinya?

Meski banyak membaca buku tentang manusia dan kehidupan berburu, gadis itu ragu. Takut kalau dia berbuat salah dan bisa saja pemuda ini mati!

"Ka..kalau tidak salah, di buku bilang kita harus menggigit di area leher," memang area itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan kali ini.

 **Glek-**

Sekali lagi meneguk ludah-

Dia coba saja sekarang-

Ya, harus di coba!

Dengan semangat mengebu, dan memantapkan diri, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh mungil itu bersimpuh memposisikan tubuhnya.

Mencondongkan diri ke arah sang pemuda, ia semakin mencium aroma darah dari tubuh sang empunya.

Meski ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan aroma darah yang pernah ia cium selama ini-

Tapi tidak masalah, yang terpenting misinya sukses!

'A..aku ambil darahmu sedikit, tuan.' Dengan sopan dia permisi sebentar.

Dan-

Sepuluh centi-

Wajah itu semakin mendekat-

Taring sang Hyuuga perlahan terlihat, kedua taring yang membuat wajah gadis itu nampak garang sedikit.

Lima centi-

Hinata mencari bagian leher pemuda raven itu-

Dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pundak dan pakaian sang empunya erat, dirinya hampir berhasil!

Sedikit lagi-

Sedikit lagi!

Ayo!

 **Sret-**

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin memperkosaku saat ini, hm?"

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Hinata menegang cepat, gadis itu kaget setengah mati.

"Aa!" hampir berteriak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Sebelum-

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari-hik-nona,"

 **Sret!**

"Hyaa!" kedua tangannya di tarik cepat, dan tubuh kekar itu dengan cepat mencari titik lengahnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka.

 **Bruk!**

Suara tubuh membanting aspal terdengar-

Hinata meringis sakit, tanpa sadar dirinya belum sempat menarik kembali kedua taringnya. Sang Hyuuga terlampau haus.

"Ugh!" mengerang, kedua manik yang tadinya menyipit perlahan terbuka takut.

Merasakan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda di atasnya sekarang, kedua Onyx yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Penuh intimidasi, dan seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Terlihat dingin tapi tetap saja Hinata takut!

Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat, tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa?! Bukannya kemampuan fisik Vampire itu lebih hebat di bandingkan manusia biasa?!

"Tenagamu belum cukup untuk memperkosaku," suara dingin dan menusuk membuat bulu kuduk sang Hyuuga bangun.

Gadis itu merinding, merasakan aura tekanan, "A..aku tidak mau memperkosamu!" mencoba mengelak.

"Tidak kau bilang? Lalu-hik-tadi itu kau mau melakukan-hik-apa padaku?" dengan nada cegukan, dan aroma tidak enak dari bibirnya itu.

Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Bu..bukan, i..itu aku…aku hanya ingin mengambil sampah di bajumu!"

"Sampah? Mengambilnya dengan memasang wajah kelaparan seakan-hik-ingin memangsaku? Dan lihat itu, kedua taring manis di mulutmu~"

Aaa! Hinata lupa!

Cepat-cepat menarik taring itu kembali, tapi tidak bisa, dia haus sekali!

"I..ini hanya mainan!"

Perkataannya seakan tidak di dengar kali ini, lihatlah bagaimana sosok pemuda raven itu masih menyeringai dengan indahnya. Entah dari mana dia bisa menebak, atau hanya kebetulan. Kalimat selanjutnya dari sang empunya sukses membuat Hinata makin kaget.

Sumpah kaget luar biasa!

"Oh~ dari kedua taring itu-hik-jangan-jangan kau ini…Vampire? Makhluk mitos-hik-yang tidak pernah ada itu?"

Mati!

Hinata menggeleng makin cepat!

"Bukan!"

"Tadi kau ingin mengambil darahku, hm?"

"Bukan! Ka..kau salah paham!" dia memberontak, mencoba bangkit dengan kedua kaki yang bebas menendang ke mana-mana.

"Dan kau sepertinya tidak tahu caranya?"

"…"

Apa?

Tidak tahu caranya?

"…"

Kepanikan Hinata terhenti, kerutan bingung terhias di keningnya. Kenapa pemuda ini tahu? "A..apa?"

"Tadi-hik-kau ingin menggigit leherku dan hampir saja-hik-mematahkan pundakku dengan kekuatan anehmu. Itu artinya kau tidak mahir."

Dia ini manusia kan?

Kenapa jadi sok tahu?!

"Bukan! Aku..aku bukan Vampire!"

"Aku jenius dan-hik-jangan pernah meremehkan manusia." Satu kalimat tegas, dan dingin. Ketakutan Hinata memuncak.

"Ja..jangan!"

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan, ke arah lehernya persis seperti tindakannya tadi, hanya saja kali ini kelihaian tangan dan kemahirannya bertindak sangat di luar dugaan.

Di tambah lagi, hembusan napas yang menerpa lehernya,

"Hi!"

Dan satu lagi-

Bulu kuduknya makin merinding di saat gigi pemuda itu sukses menggigit pelan lehernya.

Menggigit lehernya!

Kedua manik sang Hyuuga berputar-putar, dan entah sadar atau tidak-

Ia menjerit keras-

"Hi..hyaaa!" mendorong tubuh di atasnya dengan kuat, berhasil menjatuh sang empunya. Membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang dengan pandangan datar.

Hinata reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengerjap beberapa kali, dan memegangi lehernya yang berisi _kissmark_ sang pemuda.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan pada leherku!" berteriak takut, mengingat dirinya Vampire, wajah itu tidak bisa memerah kali ini.

Tapi satu yang pasti, dia malu setengah mati!

"….."

Mengendikkan bahunya ringan, dan masih terduduk santai, "Entahlah."

 _What?!_

Entahlah?!

Oke, kali ini Hinata benar-benar bingung. Apa semua manusia di sini sifatnya seperti itu?! Kalau..kalau memang semua sifat manusia sama.

"…"

"…"

Menyebalkan-

Menakutkan-

Tidak penakut-

Dingin-

Datar-

"…"

"….."

"Hi..hyaaa! Aku harus pulang!" Hinata Hyuuga bangkit dari posisinya dengan semangat, menjerit, dan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

Melompati apapun yang ada di sana, tidak peduli apapun lagi.

Meskipun meninggalkan seorang yang tengah bangun dari pingsannya tadi.

Dia mau pulang!

* * *

 **Fix, Hinata Hyuuga. Hari pertama berburu-**

 **Dan dia GAGAL!**

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Menatap kepergian gadis berambut indigo itu, sosok pemuda berambut raven di sana kini mencoba menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kedua manik Onyx yang melirik ke arah jam tangan di pergelangannya.

Beriringan dengan sesuatu yang perlahan berubah dari tubuhnya-

Sang empunya mendengus pelan, seringai itu masih ada, tapi sikap lemas dan mabuknya menghilang dalam sekejap. Berganti dengan sosok tegap dan dingin.

Melemaskan seluruh persendian tubuhnya terutama pada bagian pundak, ia mencoba bangkit.

Tak lupa mengambil sebuah handphone di saku celananya, menatap sekilas benda tersebut sebelum akhirnya menekan nomor yang tertera di sana-

"…"

 **Klik-**

"Bagaimana?" suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana, pemuda raven itu menyeringai kecil.

"Hn, aku pastikan besok dia tidak akan berani keluar lagi." Menjawab singkat.

"….." hening beberapa saat, membuat sang pemuda raven makin menyeringai. Ia mendengus singkat, sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat ultimatumnya.

"Semua pekerjaan yang kau minta sudah ku tangani, dan kali ini aku meminta hadiah, Neji."

"Ck, jangan harap kau-" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sang raven menginterupsi.

"Hn, adikmu sangat menarik dan aku menyukainya."

"Kau! Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke!"

Mengendikkan bahu sekilas, "Hn, tenanglah. Aku hanya memberikannya sedikit hadiah pertemuan."

"Apa?!"

Seolah tidak mengidahkan suara teriakan di seberang sana, sang raven menyender santai, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Kau memintaku untuk menjaga adikmu, dan tidak membiarkannya terikat pada siapapun. Dan kali ini sepertinya aku melanggar sedikit dari pekerjaanku."

"Uchiha, jangan bilang kau!" amarah Neji meledak, sedangkan sang pemuda yang notabene Uchiha Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aliran darah di tubuhnya terhenti, kulit yang berubah semakin pucat, dan kedua taring terlihat jelas. Ia menjilat bibirnya pelan, seolah menikmati kemarahan sang teman sebentar lagi-

"Aku hanya memberinya _Kissmark,_ sampai jumpa." Kalimat singkat padat dan tidak mau menunggu respon sang Hyuuga sulung.

"Tunggu APA KAU BILANG!"

 **Klik**

"….."

Sambungan terputus-

"…."

Dan kata-kata sampai jumpa sepertinya sudah bisa diartikan mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti. Uchiha Sasuke merayakan kemenangannya mengambil celah dari pekerjaan yang di berikan Neji padanya.

Neji Hyuuga dengan amarah membludak merasa salah besar meminta bantuan temannya.

Untuk Hinata Hyuuga?

Dia hanyalah gadis polos yang tidak tahu kalau masalah yang lebih besar akan datang ke rumahnya dalam beberapa hari lagi.

* * *

 **THE REAL END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Huaa, Akhirnya berhasil juga nyelesein fic ini, di tengah-tengah kesibukan kuliah :') fiuhh moga-moga bisa lanjut lagi buat sequel fic Camera nanti :D #ga nanya#wahaha# Yoshh, arigatou sudah membaca XD

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
